Reincarnated
by Potsie18
Summary: What if the answers as to why Manny chose Jack as a guardian and wield ice powers were in his childhood. Things were left unknown and he's going to learn about it after 300 years...


Okay, this will be my first time posting a fanfic for Frozen and ROTG.

* * *

Chapter 1

The moon was shining brightly that night and the cold air whistling soft sounds in the air, making people shiver as they walked the brick road back to their homes or through the grassy path of the forest. Even though that night was torture for adults, the three kids around the fire were having one of the most unforgettable nights of their lives.

"You're really funny Jack" Anna chuckled as Jack pretended to be a reindeer, casting a reindeer shadow on the wall behind him.

"Shh, Anna, keep it down or we'll gonna be discovered" Elsa looked over her shoulder, hoping that no one had seen the fire they created.

"You know, for a princess, you two are very... different" Jack commented, putting down the sticks he used as reindeer horns, while sitting on the other side of the fire.

"Well, Elsa and I always wanted to know what is out there, we wanted to travel everywhere!" Anna opened her arms wide, "We wanted to travel this far, or maybe farther, my arms are short right now..."

Elsa chuckled, she put a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Anna, you did your best."

Jack looked at them with a smile. They looked happy and loved each other very much, well, Jack suddenly wanted to have a younger brother or sister, he's always alone at home when his father is out to work and her mother is making her own ways to help the family. He also wanted to have someone to play with when he's all alone in their home.

"I wish I also have a younger sibling, I bet it would be fun" he unconsciously said.

"You don't have a brother or a sister?" Anna asked.

"I don't" he looked at the fire sadly, "I wish I had one. One to play with, teach him things that I know, tell him 'Hey, let's go and sneak out tonight and light a camp fire'" Jack closed his eyes, he's not that sad to be alone but seeing the sisters having fun together and sharing secrets together... well, he just can't help it.

He felt a cold hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and looked at the owner of that cold but comforting hand.

"Don't worry Jack," it was Elsa, "we can be your younger sisters, since you're older than the two of us... if you want"

Jack saw the sincerity in her eyes, he smiled at her and placed his right hand on her hand that is on his left shoulder. He also looked at Anna, her face saying 'say yes, say yes!'.

"Okay, I guess I can be your older brother" he smiled at them.

"Yes, I finally have an older brother!" Anna shouted and cheered loudly, Jack and Elsa can't help pbut smile at her enthusiasm. But it was also her enthusiasm that led to the discovery of their late secret meeting.

"There you are, I've been looking all over the place for you two" Gerda, one of their maids, scolded them. "Jack go home, it's already late and these princesses should have been in their beds an hour ago."

Jack laughed, "you told me your bed time will not be until the next hour"

Elsa and Anna looked at each other, "well... you now know it isn't" Elsa said.

Jack stood up and dusted his pants, "well, you should really go in," Jack looked at Gerda, "before old Gerda nags at you for being such rebellious princesses" he gave Gerda a smile before running off.

"Wha- 'old Gerda'?! Jack, you little-" Gerda shouted, her face red. "If I ever see you with the two again, I'll-" Gerda looked at the two, who ran while she was shouting at Jack's retreating figure. She put her hands in her waist and sighed.

"Now where have those two gone to?"

* * *

The three continued their secret meetings in different locations inside the castle, so Gerda won't find them easily. Jack became very close to the two sisters, especially with Elsa because of the small difference in birth months. He would always tell jokes and teach the two tricks and games they didn't learn inside the gates of the castle.

"And there, it's good" Jack removed his hands on the small castle he built with soil.

"Wow, it's beautiful Jack!" Anna exclaimed, she suddenly held and tugged Elsa's hand, "show your castle Elsa, show Jack!"

Jack dusted his hands while looking at Elsa, she looked scared and embarrassed.

"C'mon Elsa, show me" Jack encouraged her.

"But... I'm not sure how to do it..." she looked at her hands worriedly.

"Don't worry Elsa, just do it like what you did last night" Anna reminded her, "it was beautiful, your ice castle"

"Ice castle?" Jack echoed but they didn't hear it.

"Okay, I'll do it" Elsa raised her head and looked at him, "don't freak out okay... I just discovered it a few days before and I'm not really sure how to control it so..." she took a deep breath and raised her hand in front of her.

"Here I go" she dipped her hands low before raising it slowly, like she's pulling something out from the air before her. Jack thought that she's copying him, acting to make them laugh but when he looked in front of her, there's ice coming out of the ground- scratch that- coming out of thin air and slowly swirling around and creating a beautiful ice castle as big as a wedding cake. He looked at Elsa who was concentrated at her task, he suddenly noticed that she looked cute when she's serious and all.

Jack shook his head, 'hey big brother, what are you thinking of her?'

"There" he heard Elsa say. He just ignored that thought and looked at her ice castle.

"Whoa.." he can't believe it. He slowly reached for the sculpture in front of him, he can't contain the amazement he felt when the cold ice made contact with his fingers. "It's ice, real ice"

"It's awesome, isn't it?" Anna walked around the ice castle, "one day, when we're older, Elsa will make another ice castle just like this but bigger! And we can all play in there like we always do" she excitedly jumped around happily.

Jack averted his eyes from the magnificent ice to Elsa, "how... how exactly did you get your powers?"

Elsa held her hands together, "well, it was a trade... I suppose. Mama and Papa won't tell me more about it, they said that I'm still too young to understand but maybe someday they'll tell me" she still looked worried but a little relieved to know that he didn't freak out, like the few others who knew.

Jack walked towards her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Elsa looked up to him. He knew she's still new to her powers and she's scared because she doesn't know how to control it completely, and as her older brother by bond, he knew that she should know how wonderful her powers are.

"It's wonderful"

...

That same night, Anna can't sleep because of the rush she got from playing with Elsa and Jack. Since Jack can't play with them in the middle of the night, she decided to ask Elsa to play with her. She knew Elsa just discovered her powers recently but they've been secretly playing with it and she sometimes do something not nice with it, but it was only minor things and their parents are only telling Elsa to be careful. And that night is just like any other night...

Besides, what's the worst thing that can happen?

Anna climed up Elsa's bed, after the latter pushed her off, a playful smile on her lips.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

Jack looked behind him. He's waiting at their new spot after sending a message to the two that they're going to meet there, but an hour already passed but there was still no sign of them. Jack pulled his jacket around him tighter, he also sat close to the fire, trying to get warm.

"Jack..." he heard a voice behind him and quickly whipped around to see who it was.

"Anna" he was glad that they arrived, he looked past her expecting Elsa walking behind her but there was nothing. He looked at Anna who was now standing beside him, he noticed that she looked sad. He offered her a hand and she took it, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

"I'm confused..." she started crying.

"Anna... what's wrong? Why are you crying, where's Elsa?" he hugged her back and tried to calm her down, there are too many questions running around his head that moment and he's still confused as to why Anna is crying.

"Elsa... she's been shutting herself in her room and she's not talking to me anymore, it's like she's far away and I can't reach her" she continued to cry into his jacket.

"She's locking herself up?" Jack can't believe what he just heard, "Why is that"

"That's why I'm confused, I don't know" she pulled back, her eyes still wet with tears and her face flushed, she sniffed before continuing, "after we played the other night she just stopped talking to me, Mama and Papa told me that Elsa has something to do but I know that there's something wrong"

Jack was surprised of this revelation, he knew Elsa won't just do the thing Anna just mentioned without a reason, she's just not that kind of person. He also thought that maybe it's a family problem and that he shouldn't pry but seeing Anna crying in his arms made him decide that he should do something about it. He patted her head when he noticed something.

"Anna, what is this?" he noticed a streak of white hair on her strawberry blonde one.

"This?" Anna touched it, "it was already there when I woke up yesterday, I don't know how I got it"

Jack suddenly had a thought in his mind. The white hair was exactly like Elsa's, and if Jack was right, something happened that night when they last played and the night where Elsa last talked to Anna.

"Anna, I think you should go back in now, it's getting colder" he escorted her back to the secret passage they always used when sneaking out.

"Jack... what should I do?" she looked really depressed for a four year old.

"Don't worry, just keep on talking to her. She's your sister, I know she's just holding back" Jack said, he also gave her a small smile to tell her that everything's going to be alright.

Anna, despite the problem they're having, returned a small smile, she also hugged Jack before running back in the palace.

Jack didn't avert his eyes off her until he's sure that she went through the window to enter the kitchen. He walked a few steps back, and slowly, the window of Elsa's room came into view. He could see Elsa looking out of her window before a thick frost covered it and he can't see her anymore.

"Elsa..." he whispered.

...

Elsa looked out of her window, it was starting to get colder every minute, not that she's affected by it, but she's worried about Jack. She recieved his message that they're going to meet behind the Kitchen, and fortunately, it was the same side as one of her windows. She was worried that he will have to wait out there in the cold but she knew Anna will eventually go out and tell him that she's shutting herself in her room... at least he know she's not coming than have him wait until dawn.

She was still looking outside, hoping that she will have the chance to see him again. She was starting to think that Jack already left or he's still waiting in vain outside when she saw someone walking backwards. She tried to get a better view of him and got the confirmation that it was Jack. A smile appeared on her lips, she leaned closer to the window, but as her hands touched the window sill, frost started to cover the place she touched and slowly spread on the window. She pulled back.

She stared at the frost like it was a brick wall. A wall reminding her that she can't return to the past where the three of them are sitting around a fire and having fun.

Without hurting anyone with her curse...

From that day on, she thought that the only way to prevent hurting others is sacrificing herself and live in isolation for the rest of her life.

* * *

Jack stared at the newly patched wall. That was the only way the two were able to meet with him without the guards or the maid noticing, and they just repaired their secret passage. Jack walked towards it and touched it, he can't send them secret messages anymore, no more late meetings around the campfire...

But who is Jack kidding, it's been weeks since he last saw the two of them. The last message he sent was yesterday and everyday he's still hoping that Anna and Elsa will come out of this wall together.

But that's not going to happen anymore.

Jack clenched his hands and started to punch the wall, he didn't care if some people passing by looked at him like he was some kind of lunatic or if his hands are now bleeding, he just wanted to go back to the past where they are talking and laughing together. He wanted to talk to his younger siblings again.

"Damn it" he leaned his forehead on the wall and pounded his hurting fists on the wall.

* * *

**-Eight years later-**

"The king and Queen are dead" that news instantly grabbed his attention.

"What?" fifteen year old Jack turned towards his mother and stopped what he was doing.

"The King and Queen of Arendelle was caught in a storm, their boat capsized and... well, the accident happened" her mother said as she cut the vegetables.

Jack took a second to comprehend what his mother said before slipping on his shoes and running out of their house, her mother shouting behind him. He knew the feeling of loosing someone you love, he felt it when he lost his father in the forest, attacked by wolves, it was heartbreaking and almost close to the point of completely breaking down.

Arendelle was not close to their house as one imagine it was, he had to take a ten minute ride or a forty minute run. He decided to do both, he rode with his friend in his cart pulled by a horse on the flat way then he ran the uphill and downhill slope. He arrived panting and sweating, he noticed the heavy atmosphere in the kingdom. He quickly ran through the deserted road towards the castle.

He tried to get inside or talk to any of the two sisters but no luck. He stood in front of gates, thinking how will he help them if he can't get near them. He thought of sending letters again but it seemed that they never receive it, he also tried passing on messages to the guards but they seem to keep it. They seem to shut the two in and the other people out.

And he's running out of ideas how to reach them.

Jack decided to go back home and rest for the day. Remembering the past is sucking the life out of him. He reached their house when the moon was already out, he stopped just a few meters from their house and stared at the the shadow on his feet. He, then, lifted his head to look up at the moon. It was so big and so bright, it was the brightest thing in the sky... the sky that is dark and scary.

He suddenly realized something. Even though the dark sky is greater than the moon, it was able to shine brightly, giving light to the people on Earth. He wanted to be like that, he wanted to be the light that will help everyone in their bad times. He wanted them to relax and forget about their problems. He wanted others to experience what he felt when he was with Elsa and Anna, and not what he's feeling right now.

He just wanted to have fun with others.

He looked at the moon again.

"Someday, we will be able to go back and do what we do when we were still kids, I'll be waiting for the two of you until everything is okay" he whispered, and weirdly, he felt lighter than before.

Like what he always felt when he's confiding his problems to his sisters.

...

Jack started to cheer up and think that maybe there's a reason why fate won't let him meet them again. He started going back to his old ways, cheering and helping people out. His sister, now seven years old, is also helping him recover from the loss of his two bond sisters. Jack was really attached to his younger sister and always played with her.

"Jack, let's go skating, the lake's already frozen!" Sannah called him from outside their house.

"Okay, I'll just finish this and-"

"C'mon, c'mon!" she ran in their house and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up, "let's go"

Jack laughed, "okay, okay, I'll go and get your skating shoes and we'll leave" he stood up and went to the shoe rack to grab her skating shoes.

"Oh," Jack's mother appeared from the kitchen door, "are you going to teach Sannah how to skate?"

"Yeah"

"C'mon" Sannah ran to him and pulled him so he walked faster.

Their mother just let out a chuckle, "okay, be careful"

Jack smiled, "we will" then they went to the lake. Jack laughed fondly at Sannah, she's really excited about it.

"Okay, put your skating shoes on" Jack helped her, "now slide one of your foot forward, then slide the other one, yes, yes, like you're sliding around the house"

Sannah tried what Jack did and was able to do it but fell a couple of times. They arrived at the middle of the lake and Sannah fell again. Jack helped her up and moved away from her.

"C'mon, come here" Jack said. They suddenly heard cracking of ice, they looked around but they didn't see any cracks.

"Jack," Jack looked at Sannah who was standing not far away from him, "I'm scared"

The cracking of ice was heard again and they saw that the ice beneath her was starting to break.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. You're gonna be alright" Jack knew that he should do something before she falls in, he's going to make sure she's going to be alright. He tried calming her by having fun, and as Sannah tried to do it, Jack knew the ice won't hold up much longer. So he pulled her in, exchanging himself in her place. He looked back and saw her standing on the safe part of the ice, a smile of relief showed on his face before the ice opened and swallowed him in its dark and cold waters.

* * *

So how was it? Please review! ^_^


End file.
